


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #24 Outside

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [26]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family, Gen, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is less of an outsider than the others may think. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #24 Outside

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #24 Outside  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Mentions of Kid/Maka and Soul/Maka, Blair  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 331

\-------------------------------------

When Blair became a house kitty, she did so because she thought she’d finally found a fun but stable family. As lovely and powerful as she is, cats want to be pampered and spoiled like a child or a princess.

Soul was the perfect amount of fun. He was easy to rile up and play with. Maka made sure her fur stayed shined and gave her all the warmth and affection she could want without taking away her independence.

Blair privately thought of them as foster parents though if anyone asked, she’d call them younger siblings. She _is_ a more mature woman than either of them.

Even Death Scythe made an exciting grandpa/uncle figure with his love for her bosom and tendency to piss off Maka-mama.

The most important reason Blair picked their apartment though is that as soon as Soul took one of her lives, Blair was _sure_ that they would never betray each other and would be together forever.

Unfortunately, Blair can’t see the future and while they didn’t betray each other, they’re not going to be together for much longer.

She barely considers them together now and she’s scared. It’d taken a long time for Blair to decide to trust anyone and now she’s a house kitty for a house that won’t exist anymore.

She can’t stop herself from sleeping in Maka’s bed, waiting for her, even though she knows Maka is staying with Death Scythe. She doesn’t know which person to go with. Maka? Soul?

Is this what the children of divorced parents feel? Blair wishes she’d never helped to save Kid from the Book of Eibon. Then he couldn’t break her family up.

She misses Maka, but she’s scared to leave Soul. She can’t shake the feeling that if she goes then Soul will leave too and no one will ever see him again.

No magic spell will glue her family together again. So she flirts and puts off deciding what to do for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I was very reluctant to post it. I've wanted to write something like this about Blair from the get-go. This is inspired by a fanfic about Blair and her 9 lives and those she gave those lives to.


End file.
